riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Hord
Operation Hord Commenced on November 14th, of 1213 During the Siege of Hill Fax Town. Despite being heavily spread out all around the Continent of Jeromoria, and heavily battered from food shortages, and supplies. The Rangerians received more men and gained more support from other cities in Jeromoria, that have not yet been attacked, and within 3 Weeks of Bitter fighting the city of Replodover has been liberated weakening the Rohar Federation Invasion Force. And their Perimeter around the entire city of Feriscoria, just 4 Miles From the Border of Hail Sector and it is located right on the fields of Aura. Reformation Counter Attack From Up to 230 Planes the Rohar Federation dropped over 60 Normal Payloads along with about 10 R-39's wiping out almost the whole forest and almost destroying, it as well. The Good news was that Rangerian Fighters soon appeared in order to hold off the Rohar Federation planes, but the Bad news was that the Rohar Federation Heavy armor began to move past the Rangerian lines and onward to Hill Fax Town, Operation Hail Storm was a diversion to Draw the Rangerian in Confusion so that the Rohar Federation can pas through Boar's Gap and continue to advance on Hill Fax Town. With much Of the Rangerian trapped In the Harp Woods the Rangerians were caught by Surprise In The Suburban Town of Burrow Village where the Rohar Federation occupied already almost 14% Of the City than later the whole Suburbs belong to the Rohar Federation with Hill Fax Town on the Other side within their grasp. However there first wave was later put at Risk when the Rangerians Newly developed Mecha Walkers enter the battle wiping out Rohar Federation Core Tanks easily and it was thanks to these particular walkers how the Rohar Federation were defeated during their Siege of Hill Fax Town. Liberation of Replodover With the Rohar Federation Victory in the Battle of Replodover, all Rohar Federation plans of a quick defeat of the Rangerian Forces had been revised By Rohar Federation High Command to press on with the Invasion of Jeromoria and end the Rangerian forces once and for all. The Rangerian counter offensives in the Winter of 1211 caused heavy casualties on both sides, but ultimately lifted the Rohar Federation threat to the Liberation of Replodover In 1213. Nevertheless despite this setback, the Rangerian forces suffered heavily from the loss of big parts of its army, allowing the Rohar Federation to mount another large scale offensive Back in the summer of 1212, called Case Blue, now directed to the oil fields of Bara. This offensive again failed in the same way as Barbarossa, the Rohar Federation conquering vast amounts of no-mans-land, but ultimately failing to achieve their final goals with the defeat at Hill Fax Town where a giant core of newly enlisted Rangerian Units were united on the fields of Encore, where they have United as one against the ohar Federation Invaders. With the now running Rangeria war economy and its much greater Android power reserves, Jeromoria was able to simply outproduce and outnumber the Rohar Federation who were not prepared for a long war of attrition. This way the last Rohar Federation all out offensive in 1213 in the Battle of Porto Hill failed. After three years of constant warfare the Rohar Federation were exhausted and so the Rangerians with the Initiation of Operation Hord were finally able to defeat the Rohar Federation decisively in the Battle of Helen Fields just 20 Miles Southeast of Hill Fax Town. Push Towards Ferscoria The Battle of Ferinscoria refers to Rohar Federation and Rangerian operations on the closing Days of the Rohar Federation Occupation of Jeromoria during the War of 1211 in the vicinity of the city of Ferinscoria, (450 kilometres / 280 miles south of Replodover and the city on the Aura Fields) in the Jeromoria in July and August 1214. It remains both the largest series of armored clashes, including the Battle of Devastator Ridge, and the costliest single day of aerial warfare. It was the final strategic offensive the Rohar Federation were able to mount in Jeromoria. The resulting decisive Rangerian Victory gave the Rangerian Army the strategic initiative for the rest of the war. The Rohar Federation hoped to shorten their lines by eliminating the Ferinscoria salient (also known as the Ferinscoria bulge), created in the aftermath of their defeat at the Battle of Hill Fax Town. They envisioned pincers breaking through its northern and southern flanks to achieve a great encirclement of Rangerian forces. However, the Rangerian had excellent intelligence of Rohar Federation's High Command intentions. This and Rohar Federation delays to wait for new weapons, mainly Super Cores and Pantfier tanks, gave the Rangerians time to construct a series of defense lines and gather large reserve forces for a strategic counterattack. Although often thought of primarily as a tank battle, Ferinscoria as a whole demonstrated the triumph of engineers, infantry, and artillery over armored forces when utilized as part of a strategy of defense in depth. The Rangerian plan was to blunt the Rohar Federation panzer spearheads in an interconnected web of minefields, defensive strong points, and concealed anti-tank guns comprising eight defense lines. Collectively, the defensive works around Ferinscoria formed a contiguous belt over 250 km deep—more than 10 times deeper than the vaunted Maginot Line—and bristling with more Rangerian anti-tank guns than attacking Rohar Federation Core tanks, making it by far the most powerful defensive line ever constructed, with more than three times the depth required to stop the Rohar Federation attack. When the Rohar Federation forces had exhausted themselves against the defenses, the Rangerian responded with their own counter offensives, which allowed the Rangerian Army to retake Gora Town and Aura Square on 5 August and Khancortus on 23 August, and push back the Rohar Federation across the broader front back to the City of Ferinscoria. Though the Rangerian Army had success in winter, this was the first successful strategic Rouge summer offensive of the war. The model strategic operation earned a place in war college curricula. The Battle of Ferinscoria was the first battle in which a Blitzkrieg offensive had been defeated before it could break through enemy defenses and into its strategic depths. 4 Days later Operation Hord entered Ferinscoria Bringing an End to the Rohar Federation Invasion of Jeromoria and sending the Exhausted Rohar Federation Invaders Fleeing back into Hail Sector while a majority of them still was defending their retreat against the surging Rangerians who were Pursuing them at Aura Fields. First Rangeria Invasion